


Eavesdropping

by kirst003



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirst003/pseuds/kirst003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty really should know better than to eavesdrop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of follows on from the other fic.

It was finally quiet in the firehouse, Holtzy was out acquiring some new material, Abby was out running errands, and Erin was, well she's not sure where Erin was but not here right now at least. Patty was finally going to get some quiet reading in. 

Five minutes, that's all she got, five minutes and the door to the firehouse was banging open. "Abby stop, wait" she heard Erin yell from downstairs. Oh well quiet time is over. But that's ok, she could still read, a little bit of muffled talking, easily ignored. "no no no no not that, just stop and sit while I put these bags down" Patty sighed but continued reading. "Abby no get your nose out of there!" Why didn't she just go to the library? There are never these problems at the library. 

"Ahhh Abby! If you needed to pee why didn't you do it outside. Ugh great." ummm what? Before she could go and find out what was going on Patty heard the firehouse door open again. "Ooh Erin is that her?" She heard Abby ask. "Abby! Oh my God you scared me. Yeah, yeah this is Little Abby. So you, you read them then?" Patty was all kinds of confused now. Little Abby? What the hell!? "Oh sweetie of course I did. I forgive you, I do. I'm just glad you're back to stay" Back? Who was gone? Maybe now was not the best time to go find out. 

"ABBY no!" Erin yelled. Man this conversation was confusing as hell. Patty needed context. Or to not eavesdrop. No definitely context. "Abby yes" Abby replied quietly. Patty had to strain to hear that. Followed by kissing noises. Nope nope nope Patty's out at that. This is officially none of her business.


End file.
